


Updates [Hollow Knight fics and other]

by TroupeMasterGrimm



Category: No Fandom
Genre: update post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroupeMasterGrimm/pseuds/TroupeMasterGrimm
Summary: It's posted in Hollow Knight since most people follow my Hollow Knight fics so I felt it was fitting there.





	Updates [Hollow Knight fics and other]

Ok hi. So basically, I am still alive. I havent been working on "She's safe there, cradled in your arms" or "Dawnbreak" for several reasons, mostly involving school, lack of motivation and stuff like that. I am hoping to get back to the former sooner or later, as of now the latter will remain the way it is right now, as i havent really developed any form of proper plotline aside from some bigger plot points.

I cannot say when I will get back to "She's safe there, cradled in your arms", as of recently writing the story became quite bitter for me due to reasons I won't disclose here and the fact that I haven't felt up to writing it.

"Cats and Wolves" remains as it is right now, with chapter 3 somewhat in pieces. I havent found the motivation to continue writing Dark Souls stuff, as I've been having a blockade with it.

I may or may not work on an Elder Scrolls fic sometime, though dont be sure of it yet.

That all for updates atm. I will hopefully return sooner than later, but no promises.

**Author's Note:**

> It's posted in Hollow Knight since most people follow my Hollow Knight fics so I felt it was fitting there.


End file.
